


The Slayer and her werewolf

by charming_angel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: The Slayer and her werewolf<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: BtvS/Twilight<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Buffy/Jacob (+ some guest characters)<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: T<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 1456 (all 5 drabbles together)<br/><span class="u">Setting</span>: set after Eclipse for Jacob and after season 7 for Buffy<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: 5 drabbles telling a story about Buffy & Jacob</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p><p>5 drabbles that I wrote for a challenge in xoverland on lj.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I pick you

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Slayer and her werewolf  
> Fandoms: BtvS/Twilight  
> Characters:: Buffy/Jacob (+ some guest characters)  
> Rating: T  
> word count: 1456 (all 5 drabbles together)  
> Setting: set after Eclipse for Jacob and after season 7 for Buffy  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: 5 drabbles telling a story about Buffy & Jacob
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.
> 
> 5 drabbles that I wrote for a challenge in xoverland on lj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/index.html)

“She must have been crazy to pick the other guy,” she said and Jacob glanced at her. It was the first time that he had spoken about Bella, his feelings for her and how she had picked Edward. Two years had passed and it had still hurt a lot, until he met Buffy. There was just something about her. He had liked her instantly, but he hadn’t let himself fall for her the same way he fell for Bella. It wasn’t healthy and he didn’t think he could take it if his heart got broken again. But spending time with Buffy he always hoped, that maybe this time he could get lucky. Maybe she’d like him, too. Hearing Buffy’s words now, his heart started to beat faster. That did sound like she cared about him as more than just a friend, didn’t it?

“So… you would have picked me?” he asked hesitantly, feeling rather uncertain all of a sudden.

Buffy nodded. “I do pick you.”

Jacob looked at her. She seemed to blush a little. He smiled slightly, then she leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle at first, then he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart they were both panting slightly and Jacob felt happier than he had in a long time, maybe ever. She did pick him. Well, there was no vampire trying to seduce her, but he was tired of having to compete with someone else for a woman’s feelings anyway. He just wanted to be happy. And by the way Buffy looked at him he was sure that she would be the one to make him happy. Leaning in he kissed her again.


	2. the attack

Jacobs heart almost stopped, as he saw Buffy several feet away, surrounded by vampires.

“Jacob, run,” she called. He did, but towards her. He wasn’t going to lose her and especially not to vampires! As he ran he started to tremble with anger, then he jumped and changed into a wolf. He didn’t want Buffy to just see him turn into a wolf. He would have preferred to tell her – some day. But he had no choice. He had to protect her, save her. Her life was more important than what she would think about him.

Rushing forward Jacob jumped on one of the vampires, bit and ripped off his head. Strange, this vampire seemed way easier to kill than the ones he met before. But who cared as long as they died?

Turning around Jacob fletched his teeth and was ready to jump the next vampire. Then he froze, as he saw Buffy punch one of them in the face, kick another and stake a third. Wow, he so would not have expected that! It didn’t look like she needed his help at all. But she’d get it anyway, he thought and charged the vampire Buffy had punched in the face.

In almost no time Jacob had ripped off the vampires head while Buffy staked the last one. Then she turned and glared at him. The way she looked at him he felt like a small wolf pup, not a huge wolf that almost towered over her.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she then said: “You have some explaining to do.”

Jacob tilted his head as he looked back at her. And so do you, he thought.


	3. the slayer and the werewolf

Jacob pulled on some pants that he luckily had left at Buffy’s place; then he left the bathroom and leaned against the wall, watching Buffy.

“So, you’re a werewolf,” she said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. He nodded.

“Great,” she muttered, not sounding too pleased as she paced the room. Then she stopped and stared at him again. “But you’re in control.”

Jacob looked at her, not sure what she meant.

“You know what you’re doing when you change into a wolf. You’re still… you, not some evil beast that wants to kill everyone.”

“Yeah, I’m in control,” he agreed. “Not like in some of those movies.”

Buffy smirked, but then said: “I’ve seen werewolves before. They were not like you.”

Jacob frowned. “Maybe there are different kinds. Just like with the vampire. I’ve seen different ones, too.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything. She seemed thoughtful.

“So, what about you?” he then asked. She looked at him and luckily didn’t pretend that she didn’t know what he meant.

“I’m a slayer. Ever heard of the slayer?” He shook his head.

“Actually it’s ‘vampire slayer’, but we don’t really discriminate, we fight everything evil. There used to be just one of us. One girl in every generation, destined to fight the forces of evil. But we changed that. Now there are lots of us.”

Jacob looked at her, then a small smile appeared on his lips. That sounded a bit familiar. The wolves in his pack were there to fight evil as well. They only started to change in times of need. It was their destiny to protect people and kill evil. Buffy apparently had a similar destiny. Maybe they were really meant for each other.

“How about we sit down and talk,” he suggested.


	4. the ex

“What do you mean, he’s your Ex?” Jacob asked incredulously, looking from Buffy to the tall dark-haired vampire.

“We were in love,” the guy stated, glaring at him, which made Jacob doubt that the past tense was used correctly in that sentence.

“Angel,” Buffy said in a warning tone of voice. “Why are you here?”

Jacob looked from her to the vampire, then back, a frown on his face. A vampire? He had thought he was past that, past women who fell for vampires. And when he found out that Buffy was in fact a vampire slayer he felt more than relieved. Vampire slayers wouldn’t fall for vampires. It just wasn’t how it was supposed to be. But apparently he had been wrong.

“I came to warn you. A group of vampires is heading this way.”

“And you came all the way from LA to tell me that? I fight vampires on a daily basis, Angel. I’ve even fought Uber vamps and averted an apocalypse or two. You know that, so why is one group of vampires so bad?”

“They are different, Buffy. I’ve never seen any vampires like them before. You can’t stake them. Their bodies are hard as stone. And sunlight doesn’t bother them.”

Buffy looked surprised, but Jacob wasn’t.

“I have,” he said. “And I know how to kill them.” They both turned to him and Jacob started to explain.


	5. the battle

Jacob panted slightly and looked around the battlefield. There were limbs of vampires lying around everywhere. Blood had been spilled as well.

When Jacob couldn’t see any enemy vampires anymore he turned back into his human form, then he looked around frantically, until he saw her. Holding her scythe she scanned the crowd as well. As she saw Angel, still alive – or better undead – she smiled, but kept looking, until her eyes met his. Then she started to run towards him and Jacob smiled happily. Even though she had been reunited with her vampire ex, who she apparently still cared a lot about, she seemed to have chosen him. This time he had been the lucky one.

Jacob held out his arms, caught Buffy and twirled her around happily.

“We did it,” she said grinning.

“Yeah, we did,” he agreed before capturing her lips with his. Then he heard cheering and reluctantly let go of Buffy to glare at his pack. Of course they had to ruin the moment. He however still felt glad to be reunited with them. He had missed them and was definitely glad that they had come when he called and asked for their help in fighting the vampires.

“Jake, I’ve got to say it. She’s way cooler than Bella.”

Jacob smirked slightly and pulled Buffy against his chest. Then they were joined by Buffy’s friends. Some had been injured in the fight, but everyone had survived. They definitely had been lucky.

“We should start burning the body parts,” Sam then called.

“I’ve got it,” Buffy’s friend Willow stated and before he knew what she meant all the vampire limbs lying around started to burn. Jacob looked from the fires back to Willow. Her hair seemed to fly, even though there was no wind, and her eyes glowed, making them look like they were burning as well.

“She’s a witch,” Buffy said, as his pack stared at Willow.

“Definitely way cool,” Quill stated.

Jacob grinned happily.


End file.
